This Is My Forest (Neprezi)
by Kuzakat
Summary: Nepeta has a reputation as the strange homeschooled girl who laid claim to a section of the park. Many people come looking for fights and she beats them easily, but it's only a matter of time before there are too many for her to handle. Terezi meets this odd girl and grows affectionate of her, but can she protect Nepeta when things get too dangerous? (Humanstuck! also some Davekat)
1. Chapter 1: The Dragon and the Huntress

CHAPTER ONE

The leaves above your head flutter and the light on the grass far below shimmers with the rays. your long olive green trench coat drags across the tree branch as you creep stealthily up on your prey. Your blue street shoes make no sound, the prey on the other hand is noisy and oblivious and they bumble about, calling out in deep, drunken voices.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, you freak!"

"You scared! You scared little bitch?"

You growl at this. You, scared? Of THEM! HAhAHA! You laugh at such an absurd thought as that! Why would you, the fierce leader of this forest, be scared of little dimwits like them? Of course...it's not REALLY a forest, it's just a section in the central park, but that doesn't change the fact that they have wandered into this feral feline's territory!

They will not last long against you! The mighty cat ruler of these trees! You climb down to the lower branches silently on all fours so you are closer. There are three idiots fumbling down your pathways.

Easy peasy.

Your eyes focus in on them, "AC slowly sneaks up upon the unfurspecting purrey." You whisper silently, "They have no idea mew will soon make them run out of mewr furrest squealing like piglets!"

"Hey get out here you whore, we're gonna teach a lesson to your homeschooled ass!" The biggest and dumbest looking one jumps up on you're park bench, the pretty black one.

"Hey dipshit, that's my favfurrite bench!" You jump down from the tree and confidently stride towards them with a glare in your eyes, "No one touches my purretty black park bench without purrmition furrom mewr's truly!"

They all turn around and start laughing at me. I cross my arms and stand in the shadow of a tree.

"Aww look at the wittle pussy cat with her wittle pussy cat hat."

"What's up with your voice you freak, doesn't you mom teach you english?"

They all cackle. You narrow your eyes. "AC's pupils become slits and she menacingly demands that the idiots standing in furront of her leave befurr they get hurt." You are losing patience with these idiots, but not enough that you can't enjoy a good roleplay while kicking these guys asses.

They cackle and hoot and slap each others backs, "You hearing this, bro? Oh my fucking god what the shit is wrong with this slut?"

"Hey little bitch, just go back to the kitchen and make me a milkshake or something."

They all high five and swing their hips. You smile grimly and start walking towards them. Sexist pigs huh? Oh you'll definately send them squealing.

"Sorry, AC only drinks the blood of furr enemies."

You roll up the sleeves of your green trench coat to reveal your black biker gloves. Your strides become long and aggressive, they take no acknowledgment of the threat however and laugh, "What're gonna do? Hiss at me?"

You run right up to him and your fist smashes into his face at full force. He stumbles back but doesn't react in time to dodge your leg swinging upwards in between his legs. He squeals and falls to the ground. You whip around to face the other two.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" The second comes at you with arms swinging wide.

Sloppy form.

Fucking morons don't even know how to attack. You never swing wide, always keep you're arms close by for quick attack and blocking.

You easily dodge and your fist flashes outwards and slams into his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. He leans forward, you grab his head and shove him down into your oncoming knee. He cries out in pain and falls sideways holding his face.

The last is hesitant but soon regains confidence. You fall into your Karate stance, hands close to your body and ready to strike. Feet placed firmly apart for perfect balance and sturdiness. You snatch his fist in the air and push it back, hard. Then you twist around in a tornado kick and your foot slams into his jaw. He stumbles backward and onto his ass.

You smile smugly. Fucking bastards.

A hand closes around your wrist and you don't have enough time to react before a fist crashes into your nose.

Pain burns through your face and you let out a cry. You see the others start to get back up, you have to do something. Show them that you'll fuck them up. You are not someone to be messed with.

Falling back on your Karate lessons, you twist your arm so it's straight up and the rank smelling bastard's hand is twisted around and upward. With your other hand, you grab his exposed palm and rip it off your wrist, seizing it now with both hands.

Now he is at your mercy.

He screams in pain as you twist his wrist so far it feels like it's on the verge of snapping. He kneels on the ground in front of you begging for mercy.

The other two approach. "No! Don't even think about it. Try anything else and he gets a shattered wrist." You stand firm, glaring directly at the sniveling alcoholic in front of you.

"No, don't please! We're sorry!"

"Let him go you bitch! What the fuck are you doing!?"

"Mew shouldn't have come here. What made mew think mew could efurr defeat me, in my own furrest?" You growl angrily, pain throbbing in your nose.

"We-we're sorry! We won't come here again, I promise! We'll even tell other people to stay clear, just let go of my wrist! Gah!" His face crunches up in pain as you twist it farther.

You smile bitterly down at him. "AC will have mercy on this pathetic piece of trash, on one condition."

"What, what is it I'll do anything just- AHH stop stop please!"

You grin and say in an even, powerful voice, "AC will lets the jackasses leave if they nefurr come back." He nods frantically and tries to say something but you keep talking,"But... It won't keep ofurrs furrom coming in my furrest if I let mew leave un scathed."

His face drops, he looks mortified and an ear shattering scream rips through the air as you jerk his wrist as hard as you can, causing a loud crunch. You throw him to the ground and he cowers, screaming and holding his mangled wrist.

The other two bastards help him to his feet and they scramble away, not daring to look back.

Good riddance, you scoff and gently rub your nose. It throbs and you flinch. Shit.

You were too sloppy today, you shouldn't have let him grab you. "Dammit." You scuff your shoe in the grass and plop down. You pull your knees to your chest and stare at the pale mottled camo fabric of your pants. You wiggle your feet and sigh.

What would it be like to have someone to back you up? You've never really had anyone, except occasionally your family...but they've never been the most reliable. Your mom is always off with her annoying boyfriend, some short, long winded preacher or social justice fanatic or something. You know one of his sons is named Karkat, the really pissed off looking one but is also kinda cute.

He is a bit like a distant friend...nah. Acquaintance. Distant acquaintance. Yeah.

But lately you've been avoiding your apartment altogether. Often you sleep in the park at night, not that anyone cares if you come home for breakfast the next morning.

No one even knows about your fighting, or even your past, which you don't like to think about much at all.

Not even your sister knows. You and Meulin used to be very close but lately she's just been off getting high with that stoner, juggalo weirdo, Kurly or something. But whatever. It's not like you need anyone, as you have demonstrated, you can handle yourself fucking fabulously.

This is your forest and it will stay that way!

Haha...wow you sound like a total freak... but you really do love the forest! And living in a city means there isn't any real forests to go to so you had to settle here, besides the trees here are really amazing and big! And the little brick paths look pretty in the sunlight.

You smile affectionately at the thought and run over to your favorite tree, a huge, towering oak. The branches are thick and the leaves are full, it's a perfect place to overviewing who comes into your part of the park. Especially on the off chance police show up.

Fortunately that rarely happens, as most people who come here are either unaware of your presence and pose no threat, or they're just big idiots like the guys that were just here. Looking to prove themselves against the mysterious girl that lives here and kicks people's asses easily. SO naturally they don't call in the police. Although its only a matter of time before some of them are a part of a gang...

But you won't go down easily. You are very skilled with fighting, especially with your fists and switchblades. You try to avoid to have switchblades on you however, as they pose a threat to your opponent and make them aware of the danger you pose. When all they see is a young, unarmed, freckled girl in a blue cat beanie, they immediately doubt the rumors integrity.

You jump up to a low branch and skillfully climb your way up into the higher parts, but not too high the branches won't support your little setup. In the time you have been here, you have put together somewhat of a little tree house. You're heart glows with pride whenever you see it, it is the purrfect home. Wooden planks stretch across three thick branches, wrapping halfway around the wide trunk. There is a smaller branch you had to build around in the middle of the floor, but it adds to the splendid appearance. You have a couple wooden planks in higher branches as well, to act as extra protection from the rain, even though being in the thick leafed center of the great tree usually was protection enough.

You had various items scattered around in your cozy little tree kingdom. Little trinkets you have collected and like to admire, cereal boxes, chip bags, little lanterns for reading you're stack of books such as 'Harry Potter', 'Warriors', and 'Looking for Alaska'. You have a few little stuffed animals as well as you're much adored nest of blankets and pillows. You're comfy pile is perfectly placed to be able to look right up through a gap in the foliage and up at the stars.

You sigh happily and pull yourself onto the platforms. You whip out a match and light a lantern dangling above your head. The flame is small but offers enough light for you to see with the sun going down. You are very lucky you don't live in a place with cold, snowy winters. Oh how that would be a nightmare. The days are long in summer, and you are very tired.

You don't quite feel like going to sleep yet though. So you make your way to your books and grab one of your favorites, Warriors. You are on book five currently, you are rereading them. They are possibly you're prized possessions. You don't own many and will need to start visiting the library soon enough.

You twirl and plop into your sea of fuzzy blankets and pillows, you snuggle into their warmth and look down at your book. Stories of wild cats hunting through the forests together swim through your head and you're eyes drift closed as the flames light drifts away...

You thought you'd never be like the great warrior cats that are so close to one another, you don't even feel that close to your family. But hey, a girl can dream right? And to you're unknowing mind you do meet someone. Someone you'll quickly throw your trust to, someone who will protect you when you cannot.

You first see her parading down your brick path in a bright red dragon hooded cape singing loudly to herself. She wasn't a very good singer, but neither were you. You never liked your voice very much, way too high pitched and innocent sounding.

You set your book aside gently (you had fallen asleep while reading it), and started to make your way to the edge of the planks and down closer to investigate.

You hear the girl clang into something and curse, followed by a loud clusterfuck of clanging that made you wince and glare. You moved smoothly down the three and into the lower branches where you perched and peered out at the noisy girl.

"Take that!," She clangs a red cane one last time, "How rude of you to assault a blind girl while she is out on a stroll, GC spats. She says she should flay you a bit more and burn you right up into a nice crispy meal, what a crime to trip me because I cannot see you!" She struts away from the bench and whips back around to face it, her stuffed dragon snout hood bounces on her head.

"GC growls menacingly, how brave or foolish of you to dare get in the way of this mighty dragon, do not you know of my ferocity?"

Now this, perked your interest. This odd girl, seemingly blind, liked to roleplay! You've never met anyway in your personal life that enjoyed live action role playing, she looked like a pretty cool person too.

She was very pretty, under the hood her dark hair curled upwards at the tips, you noticed in the sunlight it looked almost reddish. Your own hair looked to be a dark copper color, almost the same length as the dragon girl too.

You bounded out of the tree and took a few steps forward. The girl turned her head in your direction, her eyes stared right at you but seemed to be looking through you. It kind of creeped you out but at the same time it was cool.

"GC's eyes may be unseeing but her senses are strong, you cannot escape the dark gaze of this great beast."

You grin and come closer, "AC bows her great feline head in respurrect, she means to pose no danger but is mewrely curious if she may inquire why this mighty dragon has ventpurred into her furrest."

The girl, GC's, distant eyes seem to light and and she turns to face you as she bows her head in return, "GC acknowledges AC's intent and returns the gesture of respect. She says she is in this forest to hunt and did not know it was hers."

"AC nods and says it is alright, as long as she keeps in mind who owns these trees. She also warns it is sometimes unsafe here beclaws AC is known for her great skill and power and is often challenged."

The girl's face twists up, she looks like she thought of something important, "GC politely asks the mighty ruler of this forest if she could possibly be the rumored girl that lives here and leaves wounds on those who dare enter without permission?"

Oh.

So she's heard of you then. Well no matter, she doesn't seem the type to pick fights anyway, you hope you don't scare her off though.

"Yeah, I'm that purrson. I don't normally let people come into the furrest often but mew seem to have better intent than most that have strayed."

The girl notices you have broke the roleplay speak and she goes with it as well. "Hmm...well I'd hope you won't attack me, I am blind but that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm weak. Though I don't think you attack random people right after having a nice roleplay do you?" She grinned widely and leaned on her cane.

You smile thoughtfully, "Hmm, no. Mew are right, I only attack the ones who come fur a fight. Though I don't appurrove of many strangers wandering in."

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well then we won't be strangers." She walked right up to me with confidence, "I'm Terezi." She grinned a big toothy grin and stuck out her hand from under her red cape.

You looked at it and back at her expectant smile. You were unsure whether or not to accept this offering of mutual... you don't even know, trust? Friendship? But as odd things normally occur in everyday life and choices, you grasped her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet mew, Terezi. My name is Nepeta."


	2. Chapter 2: Calm my Heart

_FUCK YEAH UPDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE *HEAD BANGING*_

_HAHA WHAT IS WRITING GOOD FLIRTING I CANT EVEN_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO<p>

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and it has been about two weeks since you met Nepeta in the park.

At the current moment you were walking through the school hallway, searching for Karkat. Even though you couldn't see, you could make your way around pretty decently. You knew how long to walk for, when to stop so you'd be right by Karkat's locker.

You heard someone drops their books all over the floor and swear profusely. You snickered and waited behind him until he picked up all the book put them in the locker. School was ending soon, you heard him fling his backpack over his shoulders and turn around.

"Whoah!: He practically jumped backwards in surprise, you grinned, "What the fuck, Terezi?"

"Sorry there, I thought I was the blind one."

He scoffed, you could imagine the look of sarcastic annoyance on his face, "Yeah haha ha ha, let's just go." He turned to leave and you papped his shoulder to stop him.

"Not today, Karkles, I'm meeting someone after school." He turned around and didn't say anything at first.

"Who?"

You laughed loudly, "Don't sound so worried, Kitty. I thought you like that Strider kid."

Karkat quickly scoffed and his words fumbled out of his mouth, you smiled at the thought of his blushing awkwardness, "Pff, what are you talking about? That guy's a fucking douchebag." He turned to start walking down the hallway, hands rammed in his pockets.

You turned the opposite direction and heard him call back to you, "Have fun with...whoever the fuck." You smiled and waved over your shoulder in farewell, and out the door you went. You had to admit, you were pretty excited to finally see Nepeta's house.

You saw her standing outside by the entrance to the school. She looked really awkward and freaked out, you laugh. How cute.

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you were starting to get nervous. Everyone was staring at you, at your biker gloves, your trenchcoat, your cat beanie. They looked so, judgemental. You couldn't blame them though, you probably looked a little worse for wear. Staying in a tree most nights does that to a person.

You and Terezi had been hanging out for quite a while now and you decided it was time to go somewhere other than the park. Originally you didn't plan on meeting Terezi again, but she showed up the next day, wearing a completely different roleplay costume. She told you she was dressed as 'Redglare', whoever that was.

She even helped you make your own costume to roleplay with her. Together you two were the mighty huntress, The Disciple, and the clever prosicutioner, Redglare. The thought made your face spread into a grin.

"Whatcha smiling about?"

You jumped and looked around, "Oh, hi Terezi." She smiled and laughed.

"I'm surprised you let your guard down, Nep. You looked like you didn't know I was there." She smirked and you felt your face flush in embarrassment. You sure were glad Terezi was blind sometimes.

"I'm just a bit distracted, that's all. I haven't been by a school in...a while. There's a lot of people."

Terezi patted you're head, "There there, don't be a scaredy cat. They don't bite." She laughed at her own joke and you sighed. She turned and started walking down the sidewalk, you stayed where you were. You wonder how long it would take for her to realize...

Terezi stopped in her tracks and hung her head for a moment. She started coming back, you smiled smugly and waited until she spoke after a long moment. "I don't know where your house is."

You patted her shoulder mockingly, "There there." She growled playfully at you.

You grabbed her wrist to turn her in the right direction and started walking, "It's this way, and it's an apartment actually." She breathed a little 'ahhh' in acknowledgement and followed you down the pavement.

You both walked most of the way in silence, but it was still nice. The air was warm, the sun was bright, and the breeze blew softly against your skin. You had rolled up your sleeves to your elbows to enjoy the weather some, Terezi had taken off her sweatshirt altogether and tied it around her waist.

She was wearing two tanktops, a red one underneath the black. On the front was a large band logo. You had to admit, she looked a lot prettier than you did, with you're ragged shoes and loose clothes. Terezi's were tight and showed off her slim body. Yeah...she definately was a lot prettier than you.

You decided to finally break the silence, "Uh, I like mewr jeans."

She looked down, "Which ones are they?" Oh yeah. You sometimes forget that she's blind, it's quite confusing really.

"The ripped red ones."

"Ah." She put her hands in her pockets and skipped in front of you, "I would return the compliment but I have no idea what you're wearing."

You nodded, "I don't look that good anyway, but thanks for the thought." You looked down at your tattered sneakers moving across the cement. Terezi scoffed, she was now skipping backwards ahead of you.

"Well I think you're very cute."

Her shoes scuffed against the sidewalk, you shoved your hands in your pockets. You let out a sigh and mumbled quietly, "How would you know..." She hopped over next to you and fell into your walking pace.

"I don't need to be able to see you to know you're a cutie." She pulled off your hat and rubbed her hands over your hair. You stopped walking in shock, "See? Soft fluffy hair, like a kitten. Kittens are cute." You couldn't help the little smile on your face.

Her hand pressed down on the top of your head, "and look at this! You're short, that's a sign that you are cute." You laughed and turned to push her away but she was too quick. Her hands pressed your cheeks together. "Ooh, and soft skin too! And a cute little button nose." She flicked your nose and you giggled.

Then Terezi softly brushed her fingers over your lips. She wasn't laughing and playful anymore, but was looking blankly at your face. She traced her fingernail across your bottom lip, the sensation of her touch sent shivers down your spine. But...why would you react this way?

"What are mew-"

Terezi shooshed you, and leaned in. Her serious face broke into a wide grin, "And lips like a baby."

You pushed her away gently and she laughed. You rammed you're hands into you're pockets and kept walking. What the fuck was that?

"Hey! Wait up." You heard her jogging to keep up with your brisk pace. You looked up.

"We're here."

"Ooh!" Terezi looked around, as if trying to find it, you rolled your eyes. You pushed the weird thoughts to the back of your mind and walked up to the building.

Terezi followed the sound of your keys jingling and you both walked upstairs.

You paused before going into your apartment, you turned to Terezi, "Just a fair warning befurr we go in, my family aren't exactly...the most fun people to be around." Terezi laughed and patted your shoulder.

"I'm sure they're fine, everyone has issues with their family."

You took a deep breath and nodded, mhmm. Totally fine, yup. The door clicked open.

You both stepped inside.

You saw you're sister look up from the couch, her face broke into a smile, "oh! Hi Nepurreta, I haven't seen mew for a while." You heard Terezi snicker beside you and you jabbed her side.

"Hey!" She hissed in response.

Meulin looked over, "Who's this? A Furriend of my Nep?"

"This is Terezi," You motioned at Meulin, "Terezi this is Meulin. My older sister."

"So how long have mew two known each other?" Meulin lifted a cigarette to her glossy lips. You noticed Terezi scrunch up her nose at the smell.

"Two weeks." You watched the smoke drift lazily into the air.

"Don't look so concerned, it's just weed. Mew know that's it doesn't harm mewr health." Smoke puffed out of her mouth as she talked. You frowned.

"Mewlin, I don't want to get into this right now, I have a guest. That Juggalo better not be in my room."

Meulin smiled sadly, "No, he's not here. Neither is mom."

"I suppose that's why mewr smoking in the living room..." You mutter and lead Terezi across the room, heading for the end of the hallway. She called to you as you were shutting the door. Something about she missed you and the Makara would be over later blah blah. You grumbled and flung yourself onto your cold bed.

"Sorry about that." You roll over onto you're stomach to look at Terezi. She looks lost, like anything she touches might explode in her face. You couldn't blame her though, back when you actually bothered to hang out with people you had always felt nervous at other peoples houses. The same rules of your own house never applied anywhere else.

But then again she might just not want to run into anything.

Terezi smiled, "No need to apologize. She seemed fine to me, for the most part. What did you mean by Juggalo?" She tilted her head at the closed door.

"Oh that, just Mew's weird boyfriend that paints his face like a goth clown or something. They are always going off to smoke with each other and make out. It's really...eh."

Terezi snickered, "Is that...is that why you aren't home a lot?"

You frowned and didn't say anything for a moment. You didn't really feel like talking about your problems, that's why you stay in the park after all. To run away from them. "Uh...yeah that's part of it."

Terezi closed her eyes and nodded, "Sorry for asking. Anyway...we should get down to play date stuff."

You couldn't help but laugh, "Play date? How old are mew, five?"

She grinned and looked in your direction, as if she was pinpointing where you were...oh shit! You couldn't get out of the way in time, with a leap Terezi landed on you. The breath was knocked out of you, but you pushed against the mattress as hard as you could. You felt Terezi slip sideways and cling to your jacket in an attempt to stay on. You pulled away, trenchcoat left behind clutched in Terezi's hands.

You lunged and wrapped around her legs. She tried kicking around but couldn't free them. She pushed against my back, wiggling fiercely and laughing, "I'll bite you if I have to."

"So we're playing that way, huh?" You started gnawing on her thigh and growling. Terezi bit your shirt and tugged it around, still trying to push you off. She rolled into you, tipping you over. This of course wasn't a real fight, if it was there would be blood. And right now there was just a lot of touchy feely pushing and wrestling.

You pause, are you...are you embarrassed?

The thought is pushed out of your head for the moment when Terezi lunges, taking you off guard. You both roll onto the floor with a painful thud, good thing you cleaned a bit last time you were home.

She takes you into a kind of bear hug, pinning your arms. You struggle around, you start to feel your face getting hot. Her body was pressed against you, you could feel every curve, every gasping breath she took. You struggled against her grip but it didn't help, she leaned in closer to your neck, grinning. She knew she had you trapped, and being the person she was she wanted to rub it in.

You gasped when she started to chew mockingly on your neck. Why were you reacting to her touch like this, it didn't make sense. Dammit. What if she notices? Terezi kept softly biting, tracing up your neck. You couldn't stop yourself from shivering. Terezi paused, shit.

Her movements suddenly changed, she wasn't play fighting anymore. She breathed softly against the back of your neck, rustling your hair. Your legs were tangled in hers, she brushed her lips across your skin, you trembled. She did it again, you pressed your face against the floor, trying to hide your heated cheeks.

Then she gently brushed her teeth over your neck, you took in a little gasp, causing Terezi to do it again. She began to bite your skin again, but this time it was tender and sensual. You were baffled, it felt so good. You tried to say something but the door opened and Meulin poked her head in.

She couldn't see you two on the floor behind the bed but you both hurriedly untangled yourselves and sat up. You had your face turned towards the wall and tried your best to speak without your voice faltering, "What do you want, Meulin?"

"I was gonna say that Kurloz and I are making some food, do mew want some?"

You were so flustered it didn't even bother you that Kurloz was here, you quickly replied, "Yeah sure."

Meulin stayed in the doorframe, silent. "What were mew doing in here?"

Terezi spoke up, "Just wrestling, I won." You clenched your hands in embarrassment, willing your heart to calm the fuck down. What happened. why did Terezi react like that? Why did you react like that?

"Okay, well don't break anything mew two, this room isn't that big." Meulin left the room, closing the door behind her with a click.

The room was silent for a long time, you didn't turn back around to face her. But...you swore you could feel her staring right at you, watching you.


	3. Chapter 3: Matchmakers

_yeeeee guess what everyone!? after a long painful wait, another chapter has arrived! Terezi is becoming determined to become closer to Nepeta and can't help but thinking about her often. Also there's now an underlying of Davekat, I hope ya all like it, next chapter will probs be muuuuch more eventful than this one. hope this chapter is satifactiory though! leave reviews if ya like it ;3_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THREE<p>

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you are finding that your thoughts are wandering to the strange cat girl, Nepeta. Again.

It's been two weeks since you met Nepeta's weirdo sister, Meulin, and her even weirder boyfriend. He kind of reminded you of someone you've seen somewhere...but you couldn't place where. Maybe around town, or technically, city.

Your ribs were suddenly being jabbed roughly and an angry hiss sounded to your left, "Hey Tez, what the fuck is up with you lately? You've been as spacey as that bouncy, peppy. annoying as fuck, Jade chick."

You lift your face away from your palm and look in his direction, blankly, "Whatcha mean, Karks? I'm not spacey."

"Like fucking hell you are, that is such bullshit Terezi!" He wasn't fooled. Oh well, what more could you expect from your best friend after all? You shrugged and he kept going, trying to refrain from yelling at you otherwise the teacher would notice. It may be free work time but if Karks got too loud you'd be in trouble. It was enough of a miracle that teach let you two sit next to each other, you two had a, ah...reputation. "I'd know that fucking look anywhere, yanno, the one you're always making while staring at the wall. You look like a fucking middle school girl suffering from a first crush."

You laughed and glared at him, "Ha! That's funny coming from you." Karkat was taken aback.

"And just what does that mean, crazy bitch lady?"

"What, you think just cause I'm blind I don't notice? It is soooo obvious you want a piece of that fabulous, blonde, Strider ass." You cocked an eyebrow at him accusingly. To anyone listening in on this conversation it'd probably seem like you were both genuinely arguing. But as far as you and Karkat's friendship went, this was a completely normal way of talking to each other.

You knew you'd struck a chord with that last comment because Karkat was silent for a moment in horrified shock, which was a rare occurrence. You almost regretted saying anything after he started yelling at top volume, "What the FUCK Terezi!? I am not hitting on that- that bastard! You really think that I'd go for a prick like him, I can't BELIEVE you'd say som-"

"MISTER VANTAS PLEASE SILENCE YOURSELF AND GET BACK TO WORK, THE BOTH OF YOU!" You and Karkat nearly fell out of your chairs in shock and stared at your books intensely. You heard some other students snickering behind you and you sighed. You shot a glare at Karkat and he flipped his middle finger at you in return. Then you saw him aggressively scribbling something onto a blank piece of notebook paper.

It was a risky move when he tossed the paper at you. Luckily the teacher didn't seem to notice, either that or he just didn't care so long as we weren't yelling anymore. You were blind but Karkat knew well enough you could read perfectly fine, you did something like feel the lead on the paper or some shit. You didn't even know how you were able to do everything pretty normally, being blind and all. It was a true miracle.

The note took longer than usual to figure out, dumb Karkat and his messy writing. You figured it said something along the lines of, 'talk to me after class. fuck face'. How charming. You shook your head with a smile, how strange that you two tried dating for a little while during freshman year. It just didn't work out though, it was the friendship life for you and Karkat. Full of lots of rainbows, flowers, video games, and cussing.

It seemed to be a long while before the bell finally rang. You could feel the Professor glaring sternly at you both. You were glad to get out of that room. Almost immediately, Karkat tugged you to the side of the hall to talk.

"Well!?"

"Well what? You can't just say random things and expect me to know what you're talkin about-" You were cut off by Karkat's impatient growl.

"Well who the fuck are you being all lovey dovey over? And don't give me the 'no one' bullshit again." You sighed and decided to give in. What harm could be done by telling your best friend what's up? It wouldn't be very fair of you after all, you personally hated when he did it to you. Not that he did that often, unless he was embarrassed like with the blonde kid, Dave, situation.

"She's homeschooled, I met her in the park nearby. Nepeta Leijon." You started walking away, towards your locker. Karkat followed, obviously not wanting to let the conversation end so soon.

"Wait wait wait, hold the fuck up. Did you say Nepeta? Nepeta Leijon?!"

You sighed and grinned at him, "Oh? Are you going deaf now? We can be disabled buddies together!" He punched you in the arm and glowered. You rolled your eyes with a smile and looked away, "Yeah, Leijon. What of it?"

Karkat growled in a low voice, "Her mom dates my dad, ugh. Talk about fucking creepy," Karkat shuddered and looked at you, his voice turned serious, "Be careful around that Nepeta one. I've heard things about her being pretty...wild. Violent, unpredictable, you name it."

"Oooooh my god, Karkat! You aren't my mother! Nepeta isn't that much more of a weirdo than I am, and you know well enough that that's sayin something. She's cool, and she's cute. I bet you're just nervous cause she could kick your ass, easy peasy." You smirked and slammed your locker shut.

Karkat scoffed angrily, "What- the fucking- ever! Bullshit..." He grumbled for a moment and you stood with your hands on your hips, smiling mockingly. Finally he hissed at you, "Well I'll be the motherfucking judge of that. Her family is pretty full of fucked up lunatics so I need to meet the chick before making my assessment."

You laughed and patted him on the back. Then you thought for a moment, grinning wide. Karkat noticed the mischievous glint in your eye. "Ooooooh no. Whatever the fuck you're grinning about, I refuse. A million fuckton of refusal. Nope nope nope. Not doing it."

You pretended to pout and traced an imaginary tear down your cheek, "Aw, well I guess Karkat will never get to meet my kitty crush. Too bad, well cya." You waved and starting walking. Karkat scrambled to catch up to you, grabbing your shoulder.

"Fine godammit! What do I have to do to meet her?"

You grinned, this was going to be waaay too much fun.

"A double date?" Nepeta furrowed her brow and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Uh, are you sure? That's like, a date. A legit one."

You bounced in your criss-cross sitting position. You were both sitting under some trees in Nepeta's area of the park. It was a beautiful day, warm, sunny, and with an amaaaazing breeze that made everything wave around slowly. You especially liked the fact that Nepeta took off her hat and her copper hair was fluttering around. She kept having to readjust her bangs to keep them out of her eyes, "Pleaaaaaase Nepeta! It's for the sake of love! I'm trying to set up my friend Karkat with his man crush. I knoooow how much you like that kind of thing."

Nepeta did appear to be more interested, "Hmmm," She tapped her chin in thought, a glint in her eye, "Describe them to me."

You grinned, you knew that the double date idea would work. Otherwise Nepeta probably would have found a actual date too awkward. "Weeeell, Karkat has dark messy hair that's actually surprisingly soft and he always acts angry and tough, for a fairly short guy, haha. But, cause I know him so well, I know that he is actually a huuuuge softy. You would not believe how much of a mushy romantic he is!"

Nepeta giggled and put on a straight face, "AC finds this character to be an interesting specimen. He sounds like a enjoyable candidate for matchmaking. Depending on the other one, AC may be interested in seeing how this operation will play out."

You run your hand through your hair and smirk, "Weeeell AC, this gal has just what you will like then. I have been observing the other candidate for a little while and he seems like quite the challenge."

Nepeta leaned forward, you both probably looked like a pair of dorks gossiping about girl stuff. Like, you don't know, what the hell even was the typical stereotype for girl gossip? Boys? Eh, close enough to the actual topic. "Tell me more, Purrezi."

"He's got sideswept blonde hair, perfect in pretty much every way. He's pretty tall and dresses well, I can always sense the color red when I'm around him, it's wonderful eheheh. Anyway, he also wears really dark shades aaaall the time, which make him seem kinda mysterious and cool. I've heard he's quite talented in the art of wooing people, girls aaand guys." You flashed her a grin and wiggled your eyebrows.

Nepeta clapped her hands, "Yes! Ac appurroves of these to boys, it is the purrfect challenge for a master shipper like me!"

Yeeessss, it's working! It's weird after only a bit over a month you seem to know Nepeta fairly well, there is still more you would like to know though. The only way to get her to open up was to get closer with her, and the first step to that would be this date. You were worried for a while, after you left Nepeta's apartment, you two barely talked. She would always turn away from you and not say much is anything at all. And that was if she ever showed.

But now you were getting somewhere again! Somewhere within the time of meeting Nepeta and now you had made it somewhat of a goal to find out more. You sighed wistfully, what if you really did have a crush on Nepeta? You dismissed the thought and cackled, "So are mew in then?"

Cat pun, nailed it. Nepeta's eyes lit up and she smiled brighter. "To that, AC says, HELL YEAH!" She punched the air in excitement. You both made plans, the date was gonna be at the end of the week, Nepeta and you were going to play pretend date and do things like arms over the shoulder ect. (secretly to your anticipation).

Now all you had to do was get Dave Strider to agree.

Karkat was pacing frantically back and forth, wringing his hands and muttering to himself. "Oh god oh man oh god, I cannot BELIEVE I let you talk me into this. He's not gonna say yes! Oh maaaaan..." He clutched his face in serious stress.

"Calm the fuck down, bro. It's fine, Dave will totally say yes! How could he resist this charm?" You held your arms out, Karkat has agreed that you should be the one to ask Dave, seeing as Karkat would wuss out and fuck it up.

Karkat clutched your shoulders, eyes wide, "But what is he fucking doesn't! Oh my gooood Terezi!" You papped his head in an attempt to keep him from bursting out in a raging stress scream or something. What a dork he was, my god...it sure was a good thing you and Nepeta were setting them up.

"Shoosh, ya idiot. I'm going now." You started walking over to Dave, who was standing alone in the yard of the school. Bobbing his head to some kind of music, it sounded like he was silently singing along to some kind of... rap music? Huh. Welp, here goes nothing. You walked confidently up to him at rapped on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and slid his headphones off, looking at you quizzically.

"You free this friday?"

He put on a smirk and cocked his eyebrow at you, "Depends what you have in mind."

Ooh yes, he seems very smooth. You wouldn't mind going on a date with him yourself. "Nah boy, double date. You're going with my friend." Dave frowned at this.

"I don't know, man. I've had bad experiences with blind dates."

"You've probably seen him around school, short, messy dark brown hair, grey clothes, angry all the time. Ringing any bells? He's actually a lot more attractive than he seems," You leaned in and smirked, "He's got damn fine legs too."

Dave put a hand on his hip and smirked, "Yeah sounds familiar, I've seen him around. Not to bad looking, I have to say. His hair looks pretty soft."

You grinned and laughed loudly, "Oh it is, like a puny kitten." You could imagine Karkat fuming from his hiding place, he was no doubt listening to your conversation. Dave laughed too and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Why not. I'll come on this double date, what time is it?"

"Come to the park at six on Friday night."

And with that, the date was set up. Karkat would be going with Dave, and you were going with Nepeta. Thoughts of her in a dress crept into your mind and you couldn't push them away. The fabric wrapping around her perfectly feminine figure, her smooth legs shining in dim restaurant lighting. Bare arms showing her creamy skin, and her hair soft and feathery. Maybe with some clips in it or something. And the dress was green, like her eyes. Her sparkling, bright eyes like the leaves in the-

"Hey, earth to random chick." Dave's voice jerked you back to reality. He was waving his hand in front of your face.

"Oh sorry, what did you say?" That was embarrassing.

"I wanted your names, Striders take care to know the names of the people he's going out with." He adjusted his shades on his nose, you still couldn't tell what color his eyes were. Weird.

"Oh, yeah no prob. Karkat is the guy you'll be with, my date is a girl named Nepeta, and my name's Terezi. Nice to meet ya, cool kid." You stuck out your hand in greeting, a smile played across your lips.

"Yeah, nice to meet ya TZ." He slapped your hand and slipped his headphones back on, turning away and waving you farewell. You watched him go and turned to head back over to a very anxious and very angry Karkat.

Friday couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
